Two Cups of Coffee
by Darkside of moon
Summary: Loki yang mendadak hilang dari Asgard. Thor yang panik, menghubungi SHIELD. sekarang Thor dan Loki menikmati secangkir kopi ditengah Keindahan Paris di Malam hari. "Bagaimana mungkin kau dapat menikmatinya tanpa gula ?"


Dan Loki memandangi langit kegelapan itu. Bulan purnama bersinar dengan indah. Well, Odin yang entah-sadar-atau-tidak membebaskan masa tahanannya. Oh, tentu saja dengan semua cerita dari Kakak tiri nya yang sangat 'Jenius'. Ah, berbicara tentang Thor jelas, Ia tidak mau memikirkannya ataupun membicarakannya.

Loki menghela nafas, membuka sebuah portal dan memasukinya. Menara kuno tertinggi di dunia terpampang jelas dihadapannya.

Paris.

Xxx

**Disclaimer : Marvel. **

**AN : Plot after Thor : TDW**

Xxx

Direktur Fury mengetuk ketuk mejanya. Tony berjalan mondar mandir. Steve menyeruput Kopinya. Sementara Bruce berdiri mematung dengan gelisah. Natasha dan Clint menyiapkan senjata mereka. Ini hampir tengah malam, Ketika Mereka menerima tamu dari Asgard, Thor, Sif dan Fandral.

"Jadi, apa kalian baru saja mengatakan kalau Loki baru saja kabur ke Bumi ?"

Fury, jelas terlihat frustasi. Belum seminggu, Ia pulih dari serangan Winter Soldier dan kini datang 'tamu' yang jauh - jauh datang dari Asgard. "Sejujurnya ia tidak kabur. Secara hukum di Asgard, Loki bebas. Dan yah kurasa-"

"Kupikir Asgard menjatuhkan hukuman kepada Loki ?" Sambar Clint sebelum Thor menyelesaikan perkataannya, "Ya , mereka menjatuhkan hukuman. Tapi, kau tahu kan serangan Malekith beberapa bulan yang lalu. Loki menyelamatkan kami, Jadi kami mengampuninya." Jelas Sif dengan tegas. Dan ya, terjadi keributan di antara mereka. Tidak berlangsung lama karena seorang Agen SHIELD baru saja melapor kepada Fury.

"Kami menemukan gelombang Tesseract di Paris, _sir._"

Xxx

Alunan musik dan harum Kopi. Jelas tidak membuat heran sang _God of Mischief_. Loki dengan tenang menikmati alunan musik di Coffeehouse. Dengan secangkir Café au lait dan Velvet di mejanya. Pandangannya tentu saja menuju pemandangan yang utama, Kota Paris.

Senyum menghiasi bibirnya. Disini jauh lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan dengan Asgard. Disini Ia dapat mengistirahatkan pikirannya dan tubuhnya. Disini ia dapat mendapatkan semuanya –Ketenangan, kesenangan dan juga Pemandangan yang indah.

_Well, walaupun Ia tahu ia tidak dapat mendapatkannya kembali._

Loki memandangi sekeliling Coffeehouse dan berhenti pada pintu masuk. Ah, benar juga SHIELD pasti bisa menemukannya. Yah, walaupun Ia akui ini bukan kali pertamanya bersantai di Paris –dan selalu berhasil pulang tanpa perkelahian dengan Agen Agen itu. Ia merapatkan Blazer hijaunya (Model yang berhasil ia kuasai selain Jas panjang berwarna hitam.) _Tidak,tidak. SHIELD tidak akan menemukanku,_ Dan Ia menyangkalnya Sementara Iris Dark Emerald itu memandang lurus ke pintu, Seakan akan menunggu seseorang.

"_Excusez-moi, monsieur. Avez-vous d'attendre que quelqu'un ?"_ (Permisi, tuan. Apakah anda menunggu seseorang ?)

Loki mendapati seorang _Maid_ disampingnya, "_Oui_…" (Ya…) dan Loki mendengar desingan helicopter. Ah, ada _Mjollnir_ disini. "…_ils arrivent_"

Xxx

Thor –tanpa Avengers dan Oh, ya Fandral dan Sif ia suruh untuk melapor kepada Allfather, menuruni helicopter. Ia mendapatkan tumpangan dari SHIELD setelah Fury dan Tony mengomelinya dengan membuat keributan lebih besar di Paris, kalau orang orang mendapatinya terbang dan mendarat begitu saja dari langit. Dan tentu saja pakaian sudah ia ganti dengan pakaian ala Midgardian, Jaket kulit berwarna Cokelat dengan Kaus Putih polos dan Syal berwarna merah dipadu dengan sepatu berwarna biru tua. _Mjollnir _disembunyikannya untuk sementara.

Jelas orang orang tidak terganggu dengan kedatangannya.

_Ataupun kedatangan Loki_.

Jadi, Thor berjalan jalan dengan acak. Sebisa mungkin mendeteksi sihir Loki. Dan Ia mendapatkannya. Loki, adiknya di dalam Coffeehouse, Tersenyum kearahnya.

Xxx

"Bagaimana keindahan kota Paris ?"

Loki tanpa wajah bersalah, tersenyum kepada Kakaknya (Tidak, tidak akan pernah menjadi Kakak. Untuk saat ini, mungkin.)Sementara Thor berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Kau membuat seluruh orang di Asgard dan di SHIELD terutama, Panik. Kau tahu ?"

Dan Loki tertawa kecil, "Menikmati secangkir Café au lait dan sepiring Velvet di Paris, memang sebuah kriminalitas ?" Thor menghela nafas dengan berat , Ia tahu ia tidak akan pernah menang bersilat lidah dengan Loki. "Jadi …" Thor mengamati Loki, "…Apa yang kau lakukan di Midgard ?" Thor mencoba bertanya. Dan hening.

"Refreshing." Jawab Loki dengan singkat. "Ngomong ngomong, Kau mau minum apa ?" tanya Loki mendapati secangkir Café au lait – nya sudah habis

"hmm, minuman yang sama denganmu."

"Garcon !" Seorang _Maid _menghampirinya, "Long bean. deux tasses, s'il vous plait" Jelas aksen Prancis Loki terlalu kaku, _Maid_ itu mengangguk dan langsung pergi. "uh, well, Jadi kau hanya refreshing…"

"Ya. Apa itu aneh ?"

"Sedikit. Ya … kau tahu begitu tinggal di Asgard ya …" dan Loki menyadari akan ada sedikit _Awkward Moment_ disini.

"aku hanya bosan."

Dan terjadi Jeda lagi. Cukup lama, hingga pesanan mereka datang. Dan Thor meminumnya dan …

"PFFT, APA INI ? KACANG PANJANG ? PAHIT SEKALI !"

Loki dengan tenang meminum Long bean miliknya. "Thor walaupun disebut Long bean. Bukan berarti Ini Kacang Panjang yang sesungguhnya. Long Bean itu kopi hitam …. Setahuku sih, dari Vietnam. Mereka meraciknya lagi, dan menyebutnya Long Bean."

"Mereka ?"

"Barista, Thor. Para peracik kopi."

Dan Thor masih memandangi kopinya. Loki yang jelas tidak tega melihat Thor begitu … Menyedihkan, Menyodorkan 4 bungkus Gula, "Ini. Masukkan semuanya ke dalam kopinya." Dan Thor menurutinya.

"Aduk. Lalu minum."

Thor, dengan tenang mengikuti prosedur yang diberikan oleh Loki. "Pahitnya tidak hilang. Tapi, Yahhh ini lebih baik dari yang tadi." Ada jeda lagi. "Kau sendiri, Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa meminumnya tanpa gula ?"

Loki meminum habis secangkir Long bean miliknya, "Mudah. Kebanyakan pecinta Kopi dapat membiarkan rasa Pahit di Kopi. Karena Mereka tahu kenyataan jauh lebih pahit dari Kopi." Loki memandangi Iris Biru Thor, "well, ada baiknya kita segera kembali ke Asgard."

"Jangan sekarang. Aku ganti pakaian dulu."

"Ah, Jane Foster si Midgardian itu ya ?"

"he,he,hei berhentilah memanggilnya seperti itu."

"Wajahmu memerah."

"ukh… lupakan saja…"

Xxx

_Satu satunya hal yang dapat membuatku tahan terhadap pahitnya Kopi adalah kenyataan pada akhirnya aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan dirimu kembali._

_OWARI ~_

Xxx

_Yayyyy, jadi juga FF pertama di fandom ini ~_

_Inspirasi dari Koya's Love bagian Kouya sama Ibu barunya minum Kopi di Coffehouse, quotes yang masihpaling diinget._

"_Karena Orang dewasa tahu, Kenyataan jauh lebih pahit dibandingkan Rasa Pahit Kopi."_

_Review / Kritik / Saran ?_


End file.
